


Brownie Points

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drug Use, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lydia Martin is a tease, Neighbors, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles eat pot brownies, Lydia gets the giggles, some flirty flirting goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownie Points

Lydia has been up to her eye balls in lab paper work that she ended up having to bring home for the weekend. She's been working on it none stop for three days, she needs it finished and submitted by Monday 9am and she still has hours of work left.

She rubs her palms to to her eyes until she see stars. Just as she begins to start clacking away at her keyboard she hears her front door bang open. "Honey! I'm home!"

"Stiles your home is across the hall, and I locked the door for a reason, I don't want to be bugged."

"I used my key"

"It's not _your_ key, I gave it to you for emergencies, so you better have an emergency"

He walks over and plops down across from her at the dining table. "I do actually. I have barley seen you in the last three days. That's enough cause for emergency in my books. Your working too hard. Take a break." He pouts than turns his Mets hat backwards on his head. She's not sure why she finds that so incredibly sexy, but she feels tingly below her belly button every time he wears his hat like that, she thinks he knows and does it on purpose. He would. Its not fair how effortlessly sexy he is all the time

"Stiles, I have a metric shit ton of lab work to do, I absolutely cannot take a break, Its bad enough I have to go into work Monday on my fricken day off. If I can get this finished now maybe I can keep my 3 day weekend intact and have a free day to do nothing."

"Lydia please! Your eye balls look like they're going to literally slide down your face. I can see the tension headache starting behind you eyebrows. Plus it's Saturday night you have all day tomorrow to be boring."

"Fuck. Fine, but stop misusing literally. My eyes aren't going to actually slide down my face." he is literally (yes literally) the only person she can't say no too. She pulls her feet up to the edge of chair and rests her chin on them "How was your visit with Scott?"

"OH! OH MY GOD. I can't believe I forgot. Gimme one sec" he runs out the front door to his apartment and seconds later he returns, hiding something behind his back.

"What cha got there Stiles?" Lydia walks over to where he's standing trying peaking around him bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Without an answer he reveals a big plate of brownies.

Her eyes go wide and she lunges forward and plucks a brownie from the plate " Oh my god Stiles. I think I love you"

"Wait, what?"

Lydia ignores his question and shoves the dessert into her mouth.

"Lydia! YOU CANT ... just eat the whole thing" he grasps at the air around the plate than pulls his fist to his mouth.

"Wha" she mumbles with a full mouth

"They're special brownies." he says proudly

She swallows before asking again "I'm sorry what?" She obviously didn't hear him correctly. He meant special. Like special for her, because she's awesome and works hard.

"They're pot brownies. Scott made them, brownies are like the only thing he can make."

"Are you fucking serious Stiles? You just let me eat a fucking weed brownie?" She fumes.

"Well in my defense, you kinda just shoved the whole thing in your mouth before I could stop you." He rubs at the stubble on his face. "And by the way you were only suppose to have half. Your gunna be _soo_ baked!" He lets out a small laugh.

"Fuck you Stiles! You know how much I love brownies! REGULAR FUCKING BROWNIES" she shouts. She picks up another brownie and shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

"Hey hey, whot ore you dooin" mumbling with a full mouth. He swallows. "I was only going to have half!"

"Yeah well, if I'm going to be high out of my mind. So are you!" She snaps

"Fair enough. I guess I deserve that" nodding his head.

"Your on pizza duty" she tosses her phone to him turning towards the kitchen.

He ungracefully juggles with the phone before getting a grasp. "Pizza duty?"

"Yes pizza, and go grab some Doritos from your place. I know you have that crap over there. I go grocery shopping with you. I'm fucking starving." She's already rummaging through her pantry.

Stiles nods and laughs while dialing the pizza place.

* * *

 

"Yenno for someone who is so tiny, you sure can eat a lot."  
 

Lydia pokes Stiles in the nose with her toe. "I don't usually, but I'm insanely baked right now and everything feels like sex in my mouth" she makes an exaggerated moan than rolls her eyes back in her head as she takes a bite of a Reese's cup.

"Lyds please don't makes those noises around me. It's not fair. I don't want to be jealous of a peanut butter cup"

"Shush you. Keep rubbing my feet" she looks back at the TV.

She's not even sure what they're watching, but it's super intense whatever it is. All of a sudden she gets the giggles.

"Uh Lydia, what are you laughing at? There is _literally_ nothing funny about global warming"

She now has full on belly chuckles, tears running down her face. "Hhh .. Hhhiss" she can't get out her words over her laughter. Stiles starts giggle too.

"Hhh, hhhiis name is Dr. Wiener" she explodes in a howl.

"Lydia, you have a masters degree in both advanced Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, and your laughing over a guys last name being wiener" trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"Say wiener again"

"Wiener".

She giggles to her self, she looks back at the TV and starts the process all over again

"Ssstiiiiles. Stiles. Look at wieners eyebrows." She pinches her thumb and index finger together and looks through the tiny opening of her fingers to show size "They look like two tiny little fuzzy black caterpillars trying to kiss", she than gets up and pads over to the TV "I want to pet them". She wiggles her finger at the man on the TV.

Stiles walks over to her and grabs her hand

"Lyds you can't tickle the TV mans eye brows."

She pulls Stiles back over to the couch and plops down. Resting her head in the laps when he settles.

"Play with my hair. It feels nice" she snuggles into his leg. He starts awkwardly petting her head.

"Not like that" she leans up and takes off his hat and rakes her fingers through his hair. "Like this, nice and slowly". Stiles' breath hitches and his eye lids flutter for a second, red creeps up his neck and face. They look intensely at each other for a moment. She swallows, than she lays back down and flops her head back on his lap and grabs his hand to proceed, she ignores whatever is happening in his lap just behind where her head is placed.

"Wow, your hair feels like. Like. I dunno. Something that feels really soft" Stiles says mesmerized picking up a piece of hair wrapping it around his finger.

She sits up again and looks at him in the eye, leaning in close lips almost brushing. Stiles adams apple bobs up and down.

Then she pops another mini Reese's into her mouth "Yuumm" she quietly moans (because clearly she hasn't created enough sexual tension between them already tonight) and sits back against the couch. She's starting to wonder if pot is an aphrodisiac, she knows chocolate is and she's had plenty of that tonight, but these brownies are making her bold and a tease, she can sense that Stiles is a bit tense, but she cant help but feel a little triumphant when he lets out a heavy breath.

"Ya, yum" Stiles rubs a palm over his face.

 

* * *

 

After another hour of intense documentary watching, Lydia's head is back on Stiles lap and he's running his fingers through her hair once more.

She turns to lay on her back so she's looking up at Stiles.

She smiles up at him "What are you smiling about" He smiles back poking her in the forehead.

"I'm smiling about you. Thank you" she mused.

He cocks an eyebrow at her "For what exactly?"

"For being you, and for making sure I'm not over working myself. " she yawns out. "I tend to forget that I need down time when work gets crazy like this, its nice knowing someone is looking out for me."

He continues to run his fingers through her hair "I don't need you exhausting yourself before we get married, you're gunna be my sugar momma when you're a super scientist"

"Oh! We are getting married are we? Don't we have to be in a relationship before that happens?" she says sleepily

"That can be arranged" he quips back.

"Very funny Stiles" and before he can tell her he wasn't joking she turns back to her side passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up in the morning to the smell of coffee gracing her senses, wrapped in her comforter that she doesn't remember grabbing off her bed.

When she opens her eyes she sees Stiles standing above her with a cup of coffee for her." Morning sleepy head" he hands her the coffee.

She sits up and takes the cup from his hands and wraps her fingers around it. "Thanks" she says with a sleepy smile. "Did you stay here last night?"

He sits at the end of the couch by her feet "Uh yeah, you kinda wouldn't let me leave" he rubs at the back of his neck and squints at her.

Suddenly feeling super embarrassed "Wh.. what do you mean?"

"Well every time I thought you were asleep, I would try to get up, you would grab at my hand and pull me to sit back down and tell me to stay, quite forcefully actually. I wasn't going to fight you about it. You ended up falling asleep on my lap"

He looks shyly at her, pulling his mouth over to one side.

"Wow, sorry. I must have been super tired, cause I don't remember any of that."

"Nah its alright. I'm just glad you finally got to relax a bit, you've been wound pretty tightly the last few days. " He starts to stand up and grabs his keys off the coffee table.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lydia asked sadly furrowing her brows.

Stiles smiled down to the floor then peaks up "I've already delayed your work long enough. I want you to be able to have your Monday off, we have to go grocery shopping, you ate all my snacks."

"You shouldn't have let me eat pot brownies, I wasn't about to eat kale chips to alleviate my munchies"

"Touché, I wont bring over all my snacks next time" he winks.

"Well let me walk you too the door" She gets up and walks with him down the hall to the entrance.

She opens the front door and Stiles walks out into the hallway and turns back around to look at her.

Lydia rests her head on the edge of the door. "Thanks again Stiles, I really did need that." she cooed

"No problem Lyds, just looking out for you" he smiles.

"Bye Stiles, ill call you when I need another break" she smiles back and looks down to his feet shyly.

He nods in response and turns to head to his apartment.

She slowly clicks the door shut and smiles to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll getting these fics out, and I have so many ideas. I was writing another one as I was editing this one  
> These two give me life.  
> I totally believe Scott would make pot brownies and Stiles would definitely eat them.
> 
> Like always lemme know how you like it :)


End file.
